


Makes Me Sick with Pleasure in My Mind

by angelicafi



Series: Requests [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Car Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Luke, Top!Luke, Watersports, Wetting, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Luke knew Michael needed to pee. He knows Michael is quiet, and he wants the older boy to speak up and say something about it.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Wow! That's Loud by Green Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Sick with Pleasure in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashtonsoreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonsoreos/gifts).



> IM SO EXCITED

Michael is a fucking idiot.

Why has he not taken a piss yet? He's had various opportunities, but he's top shy to get up and say, "Hey, I'm going down to use the lobby's toilet". Calum's been in the shower for lord knows how long.

He's not desperate, he just needs to go pretty badly.

"Mikey, do you wanna go shopping for the day?" Luke asks from his seat across the coffee table. He's holding the hotel brochure in his hands. He glances up at Michael.

The older boy looks up and nods hesitantly. "Yeah, um. Sure."

Luke grins widely. "Awesome. Why don't you get ready, we'll get going soon."

Michael stands up and walks slowly to his room. As soon as he takes off his plaid pajama pants, he breathes a sigh of relief as the elastic waistband lifts its pressure from his bladder. He slips off his shirt and slips on his boxers (yes, he sleeps without any undies on, big deal, it's just more comfortable to him). He buttons up a flannel and–ouch–one of his collection of tight skinny jeans. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip roughly. He whimpers softly but takes a deep breath and powers through, buttoning the jeans and zipping them up. He bends over (ouch again) to get the miniature bottle of mouthwash from his suitcase. He tosses back his head and swishes the the stinging mint around in his mouth before spitting it into the empty cup on his bedside table. Then he slips on his pair of low-top Converse and walis out to meet Luke in the main room.

"Hey," Michael greets the blond boy, who looks fabulous,  _as always._

"Hey," Luke replies cheerily. "Ready?"

Michael nods slightly,  _really_  wishing he had been able to use the toilet before they left.

Unfortunately, Calum was still hogging the only bathroom and Luke dragged Michael straight out the door.

The thing was, Luke knew Michael needed to pee. He knows Michael is quiet, and he wants the older boy to speak up and say something about it.

So far, his progress has been minimal.

Michael and Luke get into the car, Luke in the driver's seat and Michael in the passenger's. Luke twists the key in the ignition and steps on the gas pedal, and they're off.

Luke drives for about 15 minutes before he pulls into a parking garage. The two walk into the shopping center that the parking lot is attached to.

The first place they go to is Hot Topic (of course). That's when Michael's fidgeting starts. Tapping his foot, drumming his fingers against his arm, shaking his knee (which he quickly finds out is just making it worse).

Luke eyes him but then turns and looks away quickly. He bites his lip to hide his knowing smirk.

Instead of saying anything about what he knows Michael needs, he holds up a My Chemical Romance shirt to Michael's torso. Then he shakes his head. "Nope, it looks awful."

Michael sighs and shakes his head. "I just can't do anything right."

Luke chuckles softly. "Do you want to try some jeans?"

Michael's eyebrows raise and he needs to come up with an excuse,  _quick._

"Um, I've for sure got enough jeans," he laughs nervously.

"Oh, come  _on,_ Michael," Luke prods.

" _No,_ Luke. Stop asking, I don't want more jeans."

"Fine," Luke mumbles. He admits, he does feel defeated, but he's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He just wants Michael to speak up, say he needs to pee, is that so wrong?

In the end, Luke buys half the store, and Michael ends up with one All Time Low shirt.

They move on to go to Nordstrom and Michael buys a button-down flannel for about $200, purely because he feels very fancy buying anything over $100. Luke mocks him the whole time, bitching about how spoiled Michael is, but to be honest, Luke really likes to be able to spend lots of money too.

As soon as they leave Nordstrom, Michael's urges continue getting worse. He tells Luke he's hungry, otherwise it'll look weird when he doubles over a little, which he does.

Luke looks at him. "Do you wanna hit the food court?" he asks nonchalantly, though he can sense Michael becoming more desperate.

Michael nods after a second, as though it's an afterthought of the tingles in his bladder.

Luke begins walking and Michael follows behind him, trying hard to regulate his walking.

When they reach the food court, they come across a lot of options, but at this point Michael is starting to lose every ounce of care about anything but his bladder sending shockwaves of desperation through his body. Luke decides on Panda Express, and Michael agrees quickly, just all he wants is to sit down.

Luke orders chow mein and a medium Coke. Michael has the misfortune of getting a drink in his unwanted combo, so he settles on lemonade, praying he can make it back home before he wets himself.

The two boys eat and Michael reluctantly sips at his drink every once in a while. They make small talk, gossip a little, when a surge of need courses through Michael's body. He clenches his legs and focuses on not leaking or anything. He needs to get back to the hotel,  _fast._

"Luke," he says, rather out of breath, not unnoticed by the younger boy. "Can we go back to the hotel, I'm tired."

Luke bites his lip. His plan has failed. Michael hasn't spoken up.

"Sure, Mikey," he sighs, a small defeated smile on his lips. The boys walk to the car, and by that point Michael is practically limping.

Luke begins driving home as soon as they're both in the car, and a warm blanket of relief seems to nestle itself over Michael's shoulders.

That is, until, he sees the line of hundreds of cars backed up along the freeway. Realization hits him. He's not going to make it home.

His breathing is speeding up. He's practically whimpering, he needs to go so badly.

Another burst of need shoots through Michael and that's it, he's gone.

With no time to warn Luke, Michael's literally pissing himself  _in Luke's car._ The light denim of his jeans slowly darkens and any control he had was gone. He feels wet and sticky and filthy and  _so fucking turned on._

Luke's been watching and he unexpectedly swerves to the side of the road.

"Michael," he pretty much moans. He unbuckles his seatbelt and straddles the older boy's hips. "Do you even know how hot that was, you losing control of yourself and wetting yourself in my car?"

Michael whimpers softly. He can feel Luke's boner against his own and he feels so dirty.

Luke begins rorating his hips against Michael's and both boys let out embarrassingly loud moans.

After a minute, Luke stops and slips off his pants and boxers. Michael follows his lead, lifting his hips from the wet upholstery and removing his clothing.

Luke places two fingers in Michael's mouth and the older of the two slurps needily. Luke removes his fingers with a small 'pop' and moves the hand down to Michael's hole. He presses one of his fingertips to the pink ring of muscle and gradually works it in, Michael moaning the whole time. Luke keeps his pace steady until he pulls back and shoves the second finger in with the first. Michael lets out a strangled moan of the younger boy's name.

"Are you ready, baby?" Luke asks cautiously. He receives an excited nod from Michael in response.

That's all the encouragement Luke needs to slam into the older boy, Michael's tight heat enveloping his cock. He waits a second before Michael gives him the ok, and then he begins moving, snapping his hips in and out rapidly.

It only takes a few minutes for Michael to cum all over his chest, his pornographic moans sending Luke over the edge as well.

They lay there a while, not saying anything, but they both know this has become something, and neither of them can wait to see what it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love it cutie <3 I love the ending so much I just


End file.
